<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Devil (Put Your Hands on Me) by owlways_and_forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550051">Late Night Devil (Put Your Hands on Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever'>owlways_and_forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mischief They Create [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kind of but not really) - Freeform, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Mistletoe, Smut, magical mistletoe, overactive libido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlene *really* needs Sirius' help taking care of some of the... side effects... after a kiss underneath the mistletoe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mischief They Create [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Marauder Holiday Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Devil (Put Your Hands on Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts">DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Marauders Holiday Gift Exchange | Prompt: It was only supposed to be a little kiss under the magical mistletoe. No one said anything about the lingering side effects.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    </p><p>It was never supposed to last. It was just supposed to be a quick kiss, nothing more. But as Marlene touched her fingertips to her lips as she sat in bed later that night, she knew that this was anything but a simple kiss under the mistletoe. She hadn’t even fancied Sirius at all! Sure, he was hot - who wasn’t attracted to him? - but there had never been this kind of… of fire inside her before, at least not because of him. So why did she feel like every inch of her skin was burning, itching for his touch? </p><p>She felt far too agitated to sleep, tossing and turning in her bed and throwing the covers aside so that the air might cool her fiery skin. It was to no avail though. The air only served to ignite her nerves further, every breeze through the window a poor substitute for the feel of Sirius’ hands brushing over her skin. Desperate to ease her ache, Marlene reached between her legs, trying to stimulate herself and find her own pleasure as she was very capable of doing. But she quickly found it was no use. Huffing in irritation, Marlene grabbed her transfiguration book from her nightstand and flipped it open, trying to ignore the images of Sirius bending her over a desk. Marlene tried very hard to focus on the words on the page, but time just seemed to squeak by minute by minute in a haze of unsatisfactory fantasies and transfiguration texts. </p><p>At last, the sun rose through the window, and Marlene climbed out of bed. She showered and got dressed, still as agitated as ever, and made her way down to the common room. She really needed to talk to Lily, but she didn’t want to do it in front of all the other girls, so she would have to wait until her friend came down for breakfast. It didn’t take very long, only about 15 minutes or so - Lily was always an early riser - before the redhead was bouncing down the stairs.</p><p>“Oi, you! I need to talk to you!” Marlene hissed, starling Lily.</p><p>“God, Mar, trying to scare me out of my skin?” Lily reprimanded</p><p>“I need to know what you did to me,” Marlene stated, her arms crossed.</p><p>“What in Merlin’s name are you talking about?” Lily asked, shocked and confused.</p><p>“The mistletoe! It wasn’t normal mistletoe, was it?” Marlene insisted.</p><p>“What do you mean? Marlene, what the hell is happening?”</p><p>Marlene glanced around the common room to make sure no one else was there before she spoke again.</p><p>“Look, I’m having some difficulty… calming down,” she said, raising her eyebrows. “Ever since last night, when Sirius and I kissed under the mistletoe, I just can’t… I’ve been really turned on, and I can’t <em> fix it. </em>”</p><p>“Oh,” Lily replied, her cheeks burning. “Um, hang on, I’m sure I’ve got the packaging in my bag still.”</p><p>Lily rummaged around in her messenger back for a moment, pulling out the occasional paper and tossing it aside.</p><p>“Aha!” she exclaimed, holding aloft some crumbled green parchment wrapping. “Okay, let’s see… I swear I thought this was just normal mistletoe… okay, so the tagline says ‘Let the mistletoe reveal your soulmate’, and then on the back there’s a warning. It says, ‘Side effects of kissing under the mistletoe include an insatiable sexual appetite unless engaging with one’s soulmate.’”</p><p>“Are you <em> kidding me </em> ?” Marlene hissed. “I mean, are you <em> actually </em> fucking with me right now?”</p><p>“No!” Lily answered, a bit frightened of her friend in that moment. </p><p>“Well then why aren’t you as horny as a rabbit?” Marlene asked, positively livid.</p><p>“I… I don’t know,” Lily replied. “Maybe it happens randomly? Or… maybe it only happens when the person you kiss is your soulmate! I kissed Remus, so I wouldn’t have it then, would I?”</p><p>“I’m going to kill you,” Marlene said, grabbing her bag from where she’d dropped it on the sofa.</p><p>She stalked off toward breakfast with Lily scrambling to follow behind her. It was going to be a long day.</p><p>o . o . o</p><p>Classes went by at an absolute crawling pace. With the exception of Lily, none of their friends understood why Marlene was so agitated and easily distracted. But all day, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop staring at the dark curls at the nape of Sirius’ neck and imagining her fingers tangling in them. When dinner rolled around, Marlene tried to slip into the seat next to Sirius, but James beat her to it, and Marlene could have screamed in frustration. Forced to alter her plan, Marlene scrawled a note on her napkin and then slipped it in Sirius’ back pocket as she left the table. </p><p>Marlene and Lily made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, the latter situating herself at a table by the fireplace and settling in for a night of homework. Marlene, on the other hand, merely dropped her bookbag on the trunk at the edge of her bed and yanked her tie off, flinging it onto the sheets. She swapped her loafers for a pair of black leather boots, but otherwise, she didn’t bother changing her outfit - guys thought uniforms were sexy, right? </p><p>Impatient, Marlene bounded back down the stairs, giving Lily a perfunctory wave as she made her way back through the portrait hole. She sped through the halls, faster than was probably necessary. It would probably be a while still before Sirius and the rest of the boys were done with dinner. Her stomach was flipping with anticipation though, excited by the thought of <em> finally </em> getting some satisfaction. And at the thought of Sirius.</p><p>It was a funny thing, how knowledge could change the way you felt. Last night, she hadn’t even had so much as a crush and now the thought of making out with Sirius was setting butterflies aflutter in her stomach. And all that had changed was that she now knew that Sirius was her <em> soulmate </em>. She’d hated that knowledge and been resentful toward Lily for exposing it at first but… there were advantages. And at least her soulmate was someone she liked, and not like… Mulciber or something. Her soulmate was hot and passionate and reasonably intelligent. She could certainly do worse.</p><p>Marlene was still contemplating her fortune when she reached the Astronomy Tower, the cool night air brushing across her skin. Despite being the middle of winter, the Tower had its own heating charms that kept the temperature bearable, so Marlene pulled off her charcoal sweater and unbuttoned her shirt a bit. She looked out into the night sky, enjoying the serene view of the dark tree tops of the forest and bright stars pricking the velvety sky. She was lost in the beauty of it when she heard the sound of a door behind her and spun around, heart beating like a bass drum in her chest.</p><p>Sirius closed the door behind him and leaned against it, biting off a piece of a chocolate bar that he held in his hand. Marlene felt her throat go dry and her stomach flip at the sight of him, curls askew and characteristic smirk in place.</p><p>“So, what can I do for you?” Sirius said with his usual suaveness, pushing off the wall and taking a few steps closer to Marlene. </p><p>She felt frozen, unable to move or say anything, just utterly hypnotized by his presence.</p><p>“Not to sound weird or anything, but you smell really nice,” Sirius murmured, stepping into her space, his hands tentatively finding her waist.</p><p>Marlene smiled, the touchpoints between them feeling positively electric, and she knew that he was feeling just as keyed up as she was. </p><p>“It’s not weird, you smell nice too,” Marlene answered truthfully. </p><p>She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him soundly. His grip on her waist tightened and Sirius immediately reciprocated, walking them a step forward so that Marlene’s backside hit against the waist-high wall of the tower, giving him better leverage to grind against her. The friction from both sides had Marlene seeing stars and she moaned softly against Sirius’ lips. He pulled away suddenly, like he’d had an epiphany.</p><p>“What’s going on?” he whispered, his hands still on her waist but the rest of their bodies no longer touching.</p><p>Marlene sighed, running her fingers through her hair to brush it back from her face. </p><p>“Okay, look, that mistletoe at the party last night wasn’t normal mistletoe,” Marlene explained, her words coming out at a tumble. “It was soulmate mistletoe, and apparently that means that we -” she gestured between the two of us “- can’t find satisfaction, because we’re soulmates or whatever.”</p><p>Sirius backed away from her, letting out a low whistle as he ran his fingers through his dark curls. He spun, turning to the door and taking a few steps toward it. Marlene thought he was going to leave for a second, but then he stopped and turned back to her.</p><p>“See, it’s stuff like this that gives me trust issues,” he burst out angrily, pointing his finger at her, although they both knew that he didn’t blame her for any of it.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure it’s your family that gives you trust issues,” Marlene observed, hopping up onto the wall of the tower so she was sitting on it.</p><p>“Well, that too,” Sirius laughed, deflating a bit. </p><p>He walked over to her again and looked out over the grounds, leaning his elbows on the wall next to where she sat.</p><p>“So what does all of this mean?” he asked, looking like she had just placed the weight of the world on his shoulders.</p><p>“We belong together, Sirius,” Marlene answered, looking over at him. </p><p>He let out a deep sigh and looked back at her with heavy eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know if I belong with anyone,” he said sadly, the hint of a deeper pain that lived inside him. </p><p>Someday, Marlene wanted to touch that broken part of his heart and hold it in her hands and make him see that she could love it. God, she hoped she was up to the task. But even though she wasn’t in love with Sirius yet, she knew that he was a good person and he didn’t deserve the amount of self-doubt that he possessed.</p><p>But that moment wasn’t about any of their insecurities or their future or anything all that serious. It was about a beginning, and in that moment, it didn’t have to be about anything else. </p><p>“Hey, look,” Marlene started, trying to turn the situation into something more positive again, “I didn’t ask you here to plan our future or start looking at houses. I asked you to meet me here because right now, I desperately need you.”</p><p>“But what about -?” Sirius said, niggling thoughts about the implications momentarily distracting him.</p><p>“Could you please just stop talking?” Marlene sighed, needing him to get the point.</p><p>“All day long,” she continued, dropping her voice to a sultry tone and reaching out to fiddle with his tie, lighting tugging on it to indicate she wanted him to move closer, “all I could think about was taking your clothes off.”</p><p>Sirius looked at her with a devilish expression, moving again so that he was standing in front of her and looking for all the world like the cat that caught the canary. Marlene felt a thrill pulse through her at the predatory look in his eyes. Keeping her eyes fixed on his, Marlene uncrossed her legs and spread her knees wide enough as to be inviting. She saw Sirius’ gaze flicker to the hem of her skirt - which had ridden up indecently high - and he licked his lips. Grinning, Marlene bit her bottom lip invitingly.</p><p>Sirius crashed his lips against hers, a bruising kiss that sent fire through her veins. His fingers pulled her crisp white shirt out of her skirt so he could slide them underneath, touching the bare skin of her stomach. His touch lit a flame inside her, and Marlene immediately pulled him closer, hooking her legs around his waist for more leverage.</p><p>“Marlene,” Sirius sighed, his hands migrating around to Marlene’s backside, giving him a better hold on her to keep her from falling backwards. </p><p>He kissed his way down her neck, sucking lightly until he pulled a soft moan from her lips. Encouraged, he bit gently at the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, the pressure sparking her nerves and sending a jolt to her core. Marlene whimpered, needing more. It had been almost twenty-four hours of agonizing arousal and she needed relief. </p><p>“Do you want to -?” she panted, her hands tentatively on the buckle of his belt.</p><p>“Merlin, yes,” he agreed, his words vibrating against her skin pleasantly.</p><p>No further encouragement needed, Marlene slid open his belt, popped open the button on his trousers and undid the zipper. She pushed his trousers open further and dipped her hand beneath his underwear, wrapping her fingers around his cock, hard and ready. He moaned at her touch, hips stuttering in desperation. Marlene pushed his underwear down enough for his cock to spring free while Sirius let one hand trail up her thigh and between her legs. Knowing - or at least hoping - that this was how their rendezvous was going to go, Marlene had left her underwear in the dormitory, leaving her bare beneath his touch now. She gasped as his thumb brushed over her clit and two fingers slipped easily inside her. Sirius stroked his fingers inside her, but Marlene didn’t need it. She’d been wet and wanting all day and she was impatient for Sirius to bury himself inside her. She didn’t need extended foreplay or a prolonged makeout session; this was going to be quick and dirty.</p><p>“Sirius, please,” she whined, roughly stroking his cock.</p><p>He withdrew his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth and sucking them clean quickly. When he was done, he grabbed her ass again, holding her firmly. He leaned forward to kiss her again, teasingly biting her lower lip as he thrust inside her. Marlene had had her fair share of sex and <em> nothing </em> had ever felt so good, and she half wondered if it was <em> really </em> that good or if it was the mistletoe magic - she didn’t really care though. As soon as Sirius began moving inside her, thrusting hard and deep, all thoughts of anything but pleasure fleeing from her mind. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, hooking her ankles together to force him closer. Sirius grunted at the movement, the pressure a pleasant sensation. They could both feel the thrill of the moment - the possibility of being caught in their illicit act, the danger of their position - setting every nerve ending alight and heightening their pleasure. </p><p>“Spread your legs,” Sirius murmured, kissing along her neck again as his hand drifted down her buttocks and over her thigh, slapping it lightly to make his point.</p><p>Marlene scrambled to comply, untangling her legs from around his waist. Her feet found purchase on the wall where she sat, giving her the leverage she needed to spread her knees open wide. She and Sirius both moaned delightedly at the change as he hit even deeper inside her. Marlene leaned back a little, her long hair blowing in the breeze as she hung out over the grounds. Keeping one hand on her lower back to support her, Sirius ran the other beneath her shirt and tugged her bra down so he could caress her breast. The stimulation added yet another layer of heat, tension building and coiling in her belly. </p><p>“God, Mar,” Sirius breathed, eyes roving over her body. “God, you are just so <em> sexy </em>.”</p><p>“Likewise, Black,” she muttered, her eyes drifting closed as she felt her body building closer to an orgasm. “Please, I’m so…”</p><p>Sirius pulled her back up, kissing her hard as he thrust. Marlene ran her fingers through his hair, tugging roughly on the curls. His lips were desperate against hers, a faint taste of chocolate still lingering on them. He was getting sloppier, leaving wet kisses on her lips and along her jaw, anywhere he could reach.</p><p>“Mar, I -” He moaned, his fingers tightening on her, digging into her skin.</p><p>And then, <em> finally </em>, Marlene felt her body give in to the pleasure, releasing in a burst of relief. She couldn’t help the moaning sigh that spilled from her lips, echoing over the grounds. She felt like every nerve in her body was involved, fraying and sparking with such intensity that couldn’t feel anything but pleasure. </p><p>Eventually, the feeling faded and Marlene could feel Sirius’ hands on her back and the cool wall of the Tower beneath her thighs. She opened her eyes to see Sirius grinning a little bit shyly, already cleaned up with everything tucked away. He offered her a hand to help jump down, and she accepted, since her legs were feeling about as stable as a pudding cup. She leaned on him a little, and Sirius smiled.</p><p>“I’m not saying we should be a couple or anything, but just so you know, I would be <em> happy </em> to do that again anytime you want,” he said, grinning.</p><p>“Duly noted,” Marlene answered with a laugh. “Although… there are some other locations that would be fun to explore…”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind a bed now and then either, just to really… <em> take my time… </em>” </p><p>His eyes wandered freely and appreciatively over her body, his expression triggering dirty thoughts in Marlene’s mind as well. She could only imagine the things he could do to her with time and guaranteed privacy and a comfortable bed. A fleeting image of her writhing naked beneath the ministrations of his tongue flickered through her mind and Marlene felt warmth building again inside her. These rendezvous were going to become a nightly occurrence <em> very </em> quickly, she had a feeling. And that was <em> if </em> she could wait a whole day to have him again.</p><p>Sirius smirked knowingly, though he offered no disagreement.</p><p>“Come on,” he said at last, taking her hand, “let’s get back to the common room.”</p><p>Marlene nodded, following his lead.</p><p>“Maybe we’ll even be able to sneak up to the dormitory.”</p><p>He gave her a truly sinful wink that almost made her want to drag him down to the floor right there. But now that things weren’t quite so desperate, she could afford to wait <em> a little while </em>. Besides, they were soulmates - they were going to have a damned long time to offer each other pleasure, and maybe even some happiness too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fantastic Beasts | 13. Antipodean Opaleye | Write about someone doing something extreme out of desperation<br/>Scavenger Hunt | 13. [era] Marauders<br/>365 | 111. [dialogue] “Could you please just stop talking?”<br/>Resolution Evolution | Writing Resolutions | 3. Write a fic that includes the character: Lily<br/>Winter Seasonal<br/>Days of the Year | Feb 17th, Random Acts of Kindness Day | Write a gift fic for someone at Hogwarts<br/>National Weddings Month | 12. [colour] white<br/>Crochet Week | 4. Star Stitch | [setting] Astronomy Tower<br/>Penguin Awareness | 14. Royal Penguin | [emotion] agitated<br/>Colours | 4. Charcoal<br/>Flowers | 8. Cyclamen | [dialogue] “Not to sound weird or anything, but you smell really nice.”<br/>Crystals &amp; Gemstones | 4. Blue Howlite | [scenario] struggling to get sleep<br/>Tarot Reading | 8. Eight of Wands | Write about something urgent that can’t wait<br/>Slytherin Challenge | A | [word] always<br/>February Writing Club<br/>Character Appreciation | 11. [dialogue] “What the hell is happening?”<br/>Record Collection | 9. We Belong, Pat Benatar | [dialogue] “We belong together, [name].”<br/>Written in the Stars | 9. [colour] white<br/>Showtime | 7. All You Wanna Do | [action] kissing<br/>Amber’s Apothecary | 11. [word] flame<br/>Elizabeth’s Empire | 1. [genre] romance<br/>Angel’s Archive | R | [genre] romance<br/>Scamander’s Case | 3. [word] warning<br/>Marvel Appreciation | 7. [dialogue] “See, it’s stuff like this that gives me trust issues.”<br/>Lyric Alley | 15. Late night devil, put your hands on me<br/>Monthlies &amp; Fortnightlies<br/>Would You Rather? | 7. Write a fic set in the Marauders Era<br/>Hamper Time | Romantic | 11. [genre] romance</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>